


Don't let go

by Tiacchi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Lukas teaches Philip to ride his motorcycle, and discovers things he's unable to admit out loud..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the ending of Episode 4, Creme Brulee. Here's a little fluff thing I thought of with the help of some friends :3

"This.. is a motorcycle."

Philip snorts, eyes rolling as Lukas' arm wraps around his shoulder, pulling him into his embrace. His scent fills his nostrils, though he's a bit nervous.. They're on school grounds,  after he'd just released the video of Rose and Lukas... Well.. Having sex.. While shooting the video made him feel disgusted, and somewhat betrayed, the blonde was full of happiness, knowing their secret was safe and he was no longer being suspected of being gay.

"No... Really...?  I didn't know that..."

Lukas heard the sarcasm in Philip's voice, but shrugged it off, grabbing his spare helmet and placing it in his arms. He ignored the heat from his fingertips, choosing to lightly push him instead, slipping his helmet over his head. 

"Yeah... Whatever." he replies, gesturing to the seat. "Come on, city boy! Get on the bike!"

Philip pauses, bottom lip between his teeth as he gestures towards the school.

"Won't they see us?"

He blinks, making a 'tch' sound before shrugging, "Who cares? No one's around. It's just you and me... In an empty parking lot.." He backs Philip into the bike, hands on either side of him as he leans in, noticing the bob of his throat, "Unless you're.. scared..?"

The proximity was too close... And he managed to have the restraint not to kiss him.. Choosing to push him instead.

"I.. I'm not afraid... I just can't believe you're letting me ride your baby." he smirks, "I thought you say NO one can ride it."

Lukas pauses, watching those chocolate brown hues. "But you're not 'NO ONE'... You're Philip..."

He doesn't know what to make of it, so he just coughs, securing the helmet before straddling the seat, hands securely gripping the bars.  He almost jumps when Lukas goes behind him, arms sneaking under his shirt and caressing his bare skin. He almost groaned out loud.. Luckily it was muffled by his helmet.

"W...What are you doing?!"

"Holding on, Philip. There's no where else to grab.."

Part of Philip thinks Lukas is doing this just to spite him, but doesn't make any motions to stop him. Instead, he leans a little bit back,  a small smile curling on his lips. If he's really comfortable with them like this, he's fine with it too. He starts up the motorcycle, trying very hard not to focus on the feel of Lukas against his clothed back.. His scent is really driving him crazy though... Or maybe it's the gasoline from the bike.. Either way, he doesn't hear Lukas' instructions, revving the engine just a little, before he takes off. They choose to remain in the parking lot, where they're safe, no one can catch them.. 

Open.. And laughing..

Lukas is proud of Philip's progress, though a part of him wonders if he's really listening to the words he's saying.. or maybe he didn't need to,  after filming  all his stunts and watching him ride it, perhaps he picked up on it. But he really can't help but relish in the feel of Philip's back against his cheek. He manages to rest his head against his shoulder blade, thankful for the helmet. The thoughts running through his mind are enough to make him dizzy, feeling just a bit tipsy... 

He didn't even drink tonight..

But hearing the laughter from Philip, the feel of wind hitting his exposed skin... This is what it's all about. He told Helen his helmet is on tight enough so he can't hear anything from the outside. But he thinks that Philip's laugh has always been in his head, from the first day he heard it during class. It never left, burying itself in Lukas' brain to torment him during his alone time. One particular day, he'd caught him laughing in the sun, chocolate brown hues twinkling happily in the golden sun.. It'd somehow caught his breath, and he was left speechless at his beauty. Being this close now, hugging him as they drive endlessly around the parking lot has rekindled the fire in his heart, leaving him confused and happy at the same time.

They can be together...

Everyone thinks he and Rose had sex...

He's not sure when Philip had driven off the parking lot and towards his house, but when the bike had made a sudden stop,  he'd accidentally jerked both of them off the bike, landing in the tall grass. They'd rolled a little,  laughter filling the silence, until they took off their helmets. Despite the dark, they were able to make each other out clearly, and their smiles hadn't left their lips the whole time..  He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss,  but their lips were already sliding over the other, feeling,  seeking more comfort..  Their chests were pressed close together, legs entwined  as they mapped each other over and over. 

By the time they pulled back, their hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkled from rolling around and several shivers running up Lukas' spine. It definitely wasn't just the cold, and his stomach was fluttering wildly, as if he was afraid... Of what, he wasn't sure, but he managed to swallow the lump in his throat, leaning in for another kiss. It was soft, a fleeting touch, before he pulled back to rub his nose against Philip's, breaths mingling together. He was nervous, a bit timid, but rather than look him in the eyes, he buried his face in his neck, fingers briefly touching his bare skin. 

Philip, for his part, managed to wrap his arms around him, nose buried in Lukas' hair. The ride was exhilarating, and while he was enjoying himself, knowing Lukas was sharing this part of him with him.. Made the moment all more intimate.. A soft smile curled on his lips, and while he wanted to ask Lukas if his stomach hurt, he refrained..  

There's a time and a place for talking.. Right now, silence was the best option, because it spoke louder than any words could say.


End file.
